


past closing hours

by heyyouwantsomeofmyslushie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyouwantsomeofmyslushie/pseuds/heyyouwantsomeofmyslushie
Summary: when i asked someone for a prompt this is what came out of it.
Kudos: 1





	past closing hours

**Author's Note:**

> a joke story

grocery store trapped inside manager tries to kill you the end 

“Oooh, Karen.” a sing song voice called out, you fought the urge to shout at them for that. Instead you scooted closer to the wall trying your best to make as little noise as possible. You really hope they can’t see in the dark. They probably couldn’t but still.

“Oh, come on,” the voice sounded tired, “ Please come out. I’d be happy to help if you're having trouble.” You glared at that.   
You weren’t that stupid, and if they weren’t the manager you would’ve reported them to one. You turned your head to the wall and saw another of those posters. ‘ All customers past closing hours' fates belong to the night manager.’ 

‘And I thought those were just joke posters.’ you thought. The sound of footsteps became louder,quieting your thoughts, you tried to make yourself as small as possible hoping lights out would act as camouflage. 

You watched as they walked past their head alternating between left and right looking for you. When they were out of earshot you let out a soft sigh of relief and grabbed your bag. You checked to see if anyone else was here, but it seemed that the others were still on the top floor or maybe they left.  
You tried to move as quietly as possible making your way towards the exit. When this is over you're going to strongly consider going to a different store for grocery day.  
As you closed in on the exit the dead quiet was broken by a shrill ringing sound. You looked around panicking til you realized it was coming from you. You panicked, trying to retrieve it from your pocket. You hung up, not even bothering to look at the id. ‘Who was even calling this late?’ you calmly put it back in your pocket, hoping to continue walking but a presence came from behind you and slowly you turned to face them.   
All three of them stood there, all different levels of annoyance. The one on the right had big bags under their eyes, their hair in a messy ponytail, and could barely keep their eyes open, the one on the left had a very blank yet annoyed stare, their nose running a bit, and their hair obscured by a cap, and the manager was the one in the middle, their eyes red from a lack of sleep but still leveling you with a glare.   
“shoot.” you whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really write and post much but if you ever wanna drop an idea and run i'm always on tumblr under the name thegenetichero


End file.
